Dance 123
by SwissCheese0204
Summary: Hermione wants to ask Harry to the Christmas Dance, but there is one problem--she cant dance
1. Asking Harry

Disclaimer: I sadly enough own nothing about these characters or anything else about what I'm writing except for the plot of course. All of it belongs to J. K. Rowling (who is awesome by the way even if she did kill Sirius) 

Chapter 1

Asking Harry

Ginny and I were in the Gryffindor common room, talking.

"Hermione" that's me by the way "who are you planning to take to the Christmas dance?" Ginny asked

"Can you keep a secret?" I said knowing she could but just wanting to make sure.

"Duh, you know I can"

"I want to take Harry, but...... I can't dance to save my life, so I might not go"

"I didn't know that! You did fine at the Yule Ball two years ago. Did you lose your ability or something?"

"Ha, no I couldn't dance then either, but Victor Krum was so bad that I didn't worry too much"

"Oh" she said trying to suppress a smile, "so now that Victor isn't here, you worry?"

"Ya I guess I do. Who are you going with anyway?"

"Well I asked Neville but he hasn't answered yet, I think he's waiting to find out who you're going with."

"Awww poor Neville, I don't think he gets it that I just don't like him that way. He's really cool but I don't think I could kiss him--no offence to you"

"None taken, but I'm wondering if I want to go out with him if he is waiting to see who you go with"

"Ya I see your point, but go with him because I know he wont get a date otherwise."

"Ya which is sad but oh well. Oh here's your soon-to-be date"

I looked around and blushed. Harry and Ron came through the portrait hole. OMG Harry is SO HOT! And he is so sweet, and he cares about people and--

"I think you should ask him now before someone else does 'cause if you don't and Neville hasn't answered yet..........I just might.........."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would"

"Fine I'll go ask him. Wish me luck"

"Luck"

I walked over to where Ron and Harry are doing their "homework." Ron was building a house out of exploding Snap cards, and Harry was just sitting there sucking on his quill. On closer inspection of the quill, I realized it was a sugar quill. I sighed deeply, resolving to ask him NOW.

"Harry can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure" he didn't move.

"Outside in the hall?"

"Fine"

I dragged him outside and a little way from the common room.

"what's up?" he asked quizzically

"Harry, will you go to the Christmas dance with me?"

"you want me to go with you?" he almost sounded disgusted. My self-esteem wavered.

"Yaa" the word was high and sounded like I was going to cry, which I was.

"I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK!!!!!! OF COURSE I'LL GO WITH YOU!!!"

"YES!"

Then Professor McGonagall walked up "what is all this shouting about Harry, Hermione?"

"Sorry professor" we said in unison

"It won't happen again" I said sheepishly, I really don't like being told off by a teacher

"Ya what she said" agreed Harry.

"Ok now run along to your common room, and hurry!" McGonagall glared her fierce glare.

Harry and I ran

A/N: this is my first try at a fan fiction and would appreciate suggestions even if I don't take them and PLEASE RATE otherwise I might not update any more. Also I might be slow at putting up new chapters (which I hate about writers but I can't help that) have fun with this (I really hope you do)

P.S. I typed this on Microsoft word but for some reason wouldn't let me load it using Microsoft so I had to use notepad so some of the things might no be right (ex: my italics/bolds/underlining) but i might be able to fix that with time so if you see some suddenly dont worry (not that you would but you never know)


	2. Asking Almighty

Disclaimer: no matter how hard I wish and how much I beg my parents wont buy me the copy write for Harry Potter so nope I don't own it (or any of the songs I might use) 

Chapter 2

Asking "Almighty"

OOOOOOOOOO what a beautiful morning, o what a beautiful day, I've got this wonderful feeeeeeeeeelllling, I dont know the rest of the wooooooooooods

I'm in the Great Hall and it wasn't a dream! HARRY POTTER IS GOING TO THE CHRISTMAS DANCE WITH ME!!!!!!! I'm so happy happy happy happy happy! Except for my little problem about not being able to dance but I'll figure something out later. Right after a wonderful breakfast of pancakes I went to the loo, which is where I am right now.

"who are you going with to the dance Hermione?" ask Lavender Brown

"Harry, you?"

"Don't know yet, sad to say"

"aww I have a problem though"

"what?"

"don't tell--but I can't dance"

"Really?"

"ya"

"Your going with Harry Potter?" came this annoying drawl I'd know anywhere. Pansy Parkinson walked out of a stall "and you can't dance?"

"wow you can hear" I said sarcastically. Lavender snickered

"I know someone who would give you dancing lessons"

"I bet, they are a) lesbian and try to make a move on me or b) try to kill me/cause me great pain"

"no I don't think he'd do that" she said

"suuuuurrre"

"look, write a letter to 'the almighty ruler' and ask him to meet you in an empty classroom to teach you to dance" she said seriously

"and the owl would know who to bring the letter to?"

"they should"

"and he would do it"

"ya, I think so"

Hmmmmmm.........is this worth it? I guess I could write it at night so then she couldn't see him receive it and then couldn't make fun of me "ok whatever, I gotta get to class, coming Lavender?"

"yep" she said

"think about it Granger" Pansy called to our retreating backs

Outside in the hall heading to transfiguration Lavender said "I don't know why she cares so much"

"I don't think I want to know either"

"no probably not"

"I might do it though, you never know what might happen"

"good luck to you then"

"thanks--I think"

That night I asked Harry if I could borrow Hedwig and I wrote a letter to "Almighty Ruler" in my dormitory.

Dear "Almighty Ruler" I have no idea who you are but I need a favor and was told to ask you. Could you meet me in room 124 which is an empty classroom. There I will tell you what my favor is.  
Help Needed

I didn't sign my name because I didn't want them to not do help me because they know who I am. I tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and told her to ask some of the other owls who to deliver this to because I had no idea, and to deliver the letter tonight. I went back to the common room to do my homework and then I went to bed.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW even if you think this sucks and is the worst story out there tell me so and I might be able to change some things. Thanks but only if you review muahahahahaha


End file.
